An Epic Romance
by inustorm
Summary: She could never see the changes they saw in him. She could never understand how much she meant to him & She would never realize how much she loved him. After all when the fates destroy the reason for your existence can you truly heal & learn to love again
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! New Fanfic with InuYasha and Wolf's Rain Crossover, if anyone doesn't know how Kiba looks; Well check out my profile page, i've put up some links to give you all an idea of this sexy anime character!! He's gorgeous and I think Sango would be amazing with him! sigh.

* * *

** AN EPIC ROMANCE **

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Sango sighed; this was _so _not one of her better ideas; but since when had anyone listened to her ideas?-including herself- she added mentally.

"Hey Sango! Helloooo?" a voice sang before a hand was waved frantically in front her face. "Stop spacing out!" Blue huffed, "You should be happy! You gave the queen of bitches the biggest show-down EVER!! And on you're first day too! _I_ would be happy!"

Sango sighed again, there you go; the reason for her depression was _because_ she had told herself a dozen times that no matter who said what, she wouldn't rise to the bait! And what did she do? She rose to the bait Goddammit!

It was the fall of 2005 and she had enrolled in college, like any normal student. It turned out be a day-light massacre! It had just so happened that she had been accepted at one of the more prestigious colleges in the country, Fang Society. Who named their school something like that? And when she had asked, she had gotten a lengthy lecture on the different types of teeth in a living creature, just like the varied interest of the students? Her opinion? The whole thing was bogus and the principle didn't know either.

She shook her head, but the main reason it had gone so downhill from the moment she had entered the place was because of Kagome. She rolled her eyes at the name, the queen of bitches herself as Blue put it, but then with such a ridiculous name she was bound to be anything but…

"Again with the spacing out! Cut it out woman!" Blue grumbled as she grabbed Sango's arm and led her away towards the cafeteria. "Come." She commanded, grabbing a tray off a neatly stacked pile and walking up to the counter. Once she had filled the tray she spun around, Sango still in tow and marched across the hall to the far end, where high windows over looked a lane of Sakura trees. "Sit." Blue dumped the tray on the table and forced Sango down into a seat, "Now eat, then breath." She ordered, watching carefully as Sango reluctantly went through the motions of 'eating'.

"All right, now talk! What's wrong with you? You did the one thing EVERY one, and believe me when I say everyone on this campus would have loved to have done, and you're still not happy!! Do you know the whole school is talking about you!?" she demanded.

Sango groaned, pushing away her tray "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked, "Cuz seriously, it's not working!"

"Wha...?"

"You don't get it Blue! I didn't mean for it to happen! I just blew! She was being such a-"

"Sadistic bitch." A voice finished for her, "Yea we know, we heard."

Sango turned eyes narrowed and ready for a confrontation but then Blue cried out, "Hige! Hey guys!" she waved, "This is Sango, but I bet you probably know all about her by now!" Sango stared, four boys stood before her, ranging in height from 5 feet 5 inches to 6 feet. She gulped, who were they? A boy with messy brown hair and a cheeky grin, slid into the seat next to Blue, "Of course we heard! Who didn't? And by the way, can I say it's an _honor_ to meet you?" he joked, arm extended comically towards Sango.

She couldn't help it, she laughed, "Likewise." She grinned accepting his hand shake. "I'm Hige by the way" he added as an after thought. "This is Toboe" he pointed to the shortest of the lot, a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a wolfy grin, who waved cheerfully at her, "Tsume" he nodded towards the tallest one, intimidating and clothed entirely in black with golden eyes masked in dislike. The phrase 'if looks could kill' flashed through her mind, but Hige was still talking.

"And finally Kiba!" he announced with the air of a proud salesman showing of his best wares.

Sango turned around fully now, and simply stared, to say he was gorgeous would have been an understatement. A mop of untidy dark hair and startlingly intense blue eyes, perfectly chiseled features and a body that would have thrown any girl into frenzy, Wow, Sango decided Just wow.

"So tell us the whole story! What happened?" Toboe asked slipping into the seat next to her as the other two simply watched with varying degrees of disinterest etched into their features, "Nothing really…" Sango said slowly, "She walked in, saw me and hated me on sight! Some people are just so hard to please! I didn't do anything. Then she suddenly walks up to me and says, so you're the new one, well just to get a few rules clear, don't get in my way. Got it?" Sango mimicked, making Toboe laugh.

"And then she gives me this sickly sweet smile, dripping with insincerity, and all I want to do is punch her." She grumbled, "I tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't go away, she stood there and just stared at me and then suddenly she's like, oh and don't even bother trying to attract guys, everyone knows you've not got it in you. By then i was already pissed, but Ok, even that I could deal with, but then she said, you're mother must have been real ugly to have gotten you…"

Sango shrugged, "And before I knew it, she was on the floor with a black eye. Couldn't help myself. She so had it coming."

Hige threw back his head and laughed, "You're right" he agreed finally wiping the tears from his eyes, "She had it coming. Bet you really bugged her when you ignored her like that, Kagome isn't someone who's easily ignored. Naturally she had to play dirty" he chuckled, "But I bet she didn't think you played dirty too!" And that brought on another round of guffaws. "Sango, from now on, you're my new role model!" Hige said solemnly, and Sango laughed, suddenly she wasn't so fussed about the lapse in control anymore. "Thanks Hige" she said sincerely.

"Hey Guys! Hey!" a breathless voice suddenly called out, as a girl dashed across the hall, her fiery mane of hair whipping around her face as she rushed over to them, "Hey guys!" she cried, without stopping for a breath and quickly grabbing an empty chair lying around. Planting herself in it and still not at all appearing winded, she continued in the same breathless voice, "Did you hear about Kagome and…" she froze, confusion flitting across her face as her eyes zeroed in on the new face in the crowd, Sango. Recognition followed quickly and before anyone could say a word she squealed, "You're Sango!" she exclaimed joyfully, "You're the one who gave Kagome her black eye! Oh my god!! I adore you!"

"Hey Ayame!" Blue laughed easily, as Sango sank into her chair, cheeks flaming. "Yes this is Sango, the one and only" Hige nodded and Tsume simply grunted.

"Where's Kouga?" a new voice asked suddenly, and Sango turned to peek at Kiba. His voice was heavenly, deep and resonating, a voice people would easily listen to, she realized. How perfect could one guy be?

Blue smirked when she saw the direction of Sango's gaze and elbowed her lightly, "Hey…" she said in a low voice, "like what you see?" Sango gasped and fixed her with a glare, "Don't be stupid!" she growled and straightened up. Blue smiled knowingly and turned to Ayame, "Anyway this is Ayame" she said and Ayame grinned before turning to answer Kiba, "I'm not very sure…He'll come around. He had class today I think, if not I'll drop by to see him later."

"It's unusual for that wolf to leave you alone even for a second." Tsume mumbled, "Wonder what he's upto."

Ayame shrugged, "Personally I enjoy the breather. Don't get me wrong Kouga is the best but seriously he is possessive!" Blue and Ayame exchanged looks that clearly said, been there, done that, and Sango just shook her head. She should have known, obviously Blue was taken by Hige! She noticed the way the girl leaned against Hige in an easy trusting manner, and the way Hige's arm was slung around her waist with a hint of over protectiveness. She fought a smile, yea she definitely should have known.

"So anyway, now Kagome's on the war path. So it's better if you stayed away from her for awhile Sango." Ayame warned in a low tone while throwing a dark look across the room to a cluster of girls leaning against the staircase railings.

Kagome stood in the center. Hair pulled back into a pony tail, but with her bangs hanging free, probably to cover the bruise around her eye. Sango felt the faint stirring of satisfaction, she had had it coming.

Toboe just sighed, "She really does act like a bitch. Guess it can't be helped."

"Give it a rest Toboe, you feel sorry for anything that moves. Here's a lesson in life, _some_ people are not worth it!" Hige said emphasizing the 'some' with a dirty look in the groups' direction.

Ayame ignored him, "But the point is do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked, and Sango shook her head. The housing arrangements had completely slipped her mind! "Hmm…well that's a problem then. Maybe you could stay with Kiba." Blue suggested, "He has an extra room, since he stays alone. You could move in there."

"Yea! That's a great idea!" Ayame agreed, and Hige simply smirked. He knew what they were upto, now all that remained was for Kiba to put his foot down! Oh it was going to be so much fun! "Fine." Said a calm voice, and Hige's jaw dropped, "What?" he demanded too loudly, and Blue quickly whacked him, "You have a better idea?" she asked in a dangerously low voice, eyes promising death if he even _happened_ to have an alternative. "N-no, guess not! Kiba it is then!" he laughed nervously.

Sango stared at them as though they had suddenly stripped and started dancing in their underwear, while singing Christmas carols, "What?" she asked, echoing Hige's question. "I can't stay with him!" she blushed at once realizing how she sounded and amended quickly, "What I mean is, I can look for a place it's no big deal! Kiba doesn't have to have to put up with me! I'll be fine!"

"It's fine." Kiba said again, eyes boring into her, the intensity of his gaze unnerved her. She was trapped.

_Shit!_ Sango cursed mentally, '_This guy knows the effect he has on me!_ _Is he playing with me_? _No one here is blind, and half of them are yokai!_ _Of course they can hear_ _my heart racing_! _Shit_!' she realized, mortified, '_I'm outta here_!'

She quickly grabbed her bag off the table, "Fine thank you. I gotta go now, I have class." She said hurriedly and disappeared.

Blue stared after her, a frown settling over her face before she leaned over to whisper to Ayame, "I don't think _any_ girl has ever looked so appalled at the idea of being alone with Kiba!"

"There's an exception to every rule" Ayame whispered back, nodding wisely, but she looked just as surprised. "Who'd have thought that a girl could actually resist Kiba?"

Blue laughed softly, "Actually I think she's attracted to him. But she's a proud one…she won't show it, not unless _he_ changes that."

Ayame's eyes widened, "Do you really think he'd care? So far all the girls we've tried have just annoyed him. Remember the last one? She talked too much?"

Blue shook her head sadly, "I swear the man thinks he's god."

Ayame laughed, "Well he's got that right!" And Blue joined in her laughter.

Hige sighed, another match making session about to go down in flames, he concluded. His eyes unconsciously followed the path the girl had taken as she left, or maybe…just _maybe_…she might be able to change that? He doubted it, but then he had never met anyone like Sango before, and he could tell that Kiba was curious about her.

"Well hopefully they won't kill each other." Hige said simply, and Blue nodded, suddenly concerned "Hopefully… "

"Nah, I think this'll work. She's perfect!" Ayame said calmly, "Well I gotta go too, the cafeteria is clearing up, we're gonna be late."

With several sighs and curses (courtesy of Tsume), they grabbed their bags and dispersed.

Kiba sauntered off, a smirk tugging at his lips; did they realize he had heard every word? He chuckled softly, probably not.

* * *

Sango rushed to class, mind still reeling with shock.

_'I am_ _going to live with Kiba!_' The mantra seemed to have somehow gotten stuck in her head. Hysterical laughter clawed at her throat, but she held it in. '_What am I going to do?_' she wondered, '_His looks still unnerve me, and it doesn't help that he looks like god's gift to mankind! Er, women_' she amended, '_How am I going to survive?_'

She suddenly froze, aware of silent looks and whispers directed at her as people literally stopped to stare.

_'Oh no...does nothing stay a secret?' _

She sighed, and to make matters worse she had no idea where her English class was! Swallowing nervously, she walked up to a girl with dark hair and a strange shade of scarlet eyes, _almost red_, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where Professor, um..." she hurriedly fished out her timetable from her bag, "Professor Ledger is taking his English class? I don't know exactly where it is..." she trailed of, the other girl was staring at her weirdly and it was making her uncomfortable, "Um..."

"Professor Ledger?" the girl asked finally, "Sure. Head straight down it's the last class room to the right."

Sango's heart sank, it was such a long walk to the class! And to top it all off with everyone staring at her it was going to be even worse! Hitching her bag onto her shoulder and murmuring a hurried thank you, she stalked off, studiously ignoring the looks she was receiving. Just when she thought she was going to slap the next person who gave her a weird look, the classroom finally came into view! Mentally thanking all the gods, she rushed towards the door, hoping she wasn't late.

She wasn't, which was a good thing, she didn't think she could deal with anymore of her usual dose of bad luck. She walked into class, ignoring the stares and hurried to the last row. There were two benches side by side, both free, she quickly sank down into one, sighing gratefully. '_Thank God._' She kept her head down, hoping people would leave her alone, when suddenly the whispers stopped. Someone had entered the room, probably the professor. She lifted her head, ready to clamber to her feet and chant the routine 'good morning professor' mantra, when she froze.

Entering the class was none other than Mr. Boon to women-kind himself, Kiba. He didn't seem to notice the girls who giggled stupidly as he passed them, he didn't even notice that one of the girls had gotten up to clear some room for him at her seat, no, he was staring straight at her, intense eyes leveled at her face. Sango could feel her heart pounding, she could also feel the slow burn up her neck as a blush crept across the crest of her cheek. He walked towards her and without a word drew out the chair next to her and seated himself.

She couldn't believe it. He was in her English class. He was _in_ her freaking _English_ class!! And he was sitting next to her!! _Damn! What do I say? _she wondered frantically, '_Coversation? Ok. Conversation is good, yea, perfect! I can do this!_' The entire class was staring at them, she realized, great. Just great.

"Seems like you're a popular guy." she said slowly, surprised that her voice didn't waver.

The ghost of a smile flickered across his features, "You could say that." he agreed.

She laughed. Surprisingly once he started talking, she didn't feel so overwhelmed by his presence. '_Stupid._' she chided herself.

"Why? What would you say?" she asked casually.

He turned to face her, eyebrows slightly raised, "I would say...I attract a lot of _unwanted_ attention."

She looked surprised, "Well that's a first. You're the only guy _I _know who doesn't like girls swooning all over him."

He laughed, "Who said I didn't like it?" he asked her, amusement flickering across his eyes, "I enjoy female attention just as much as the next guy. but this..." he pointed to a few girls who immediately flashed him charming smiles and coy waves, "Is ridiculous." he finished.

Sango stared at him, "You're a conceited pig you know that?" she demanded.

He laughed again, "You asked!" he reminded her.

She shook her head, "Totally hopeless..." he heard her mutter and smirked.

They were so wrapped up in their conversation that neither of them noticed the entry of the Professor, "Excuse me Miss..." he began hotly, when Sango jumped and blushed, "I'm a new student here sir, s-so sorry." she quickly handed him a slip with her name on it and instructions from the office. He scanned the slip, seeming somewhat preoccupied, his eyes darting curiously between them, "Right..." he muttered distracted, and allowed her to sit.

Sango sighed in defeat as she resumed her seat, and from the corner of her eye she thought she saw Kiba laugh. Grinding her teeth, she refused to look at him. No way was she going to let him get to her! No way! He smirked and slipped her a note.

_Sorry...But you should have seen you're face. _

_Anyway after class I need to show you the rooms. _

_You don't know the way back to the house right?_

"Right..." she muttered, returning the note and resolving to ignore him for the rest of the class.

She never saw the smirk that passed his lips, or the amusement that he hid behind carefully veiled eyes. Maybe she would be different, he thought to himself. Maybe Blue was going to be right after all.

* * *

Sango walked out of her Biology Class, arms laden with a stack of record books. Great, the teacher has asked her to drop them off in the staff room, problem was she didn't know where it was!

Hefting them up and switching her bag to her right shoulder to take off some of the weight from the books, she walked down the hallway cautiously. People laughed and joked all around her, occasionally a few pointed at her and the whispers would resume, but for the most part, she was ignored. Her arms burned with the weight of her load, she needed to find the staff room, and fast.

She mounted a flight of stairs, asked a few kids for directions, and finally found the staff room on the second floor. Relieved she hurried forward, but in her haste she bumped into someone and the books went flying out of her arms. "Shit!", Sango cried out, quickly bending down and grabbing armfuls of the books, trying in vain to re-stack them all in the correct order.

"Sango?"

She groaned, not him again, she was going to meet him anyway! Why couldn't he wait? Was he stalking her?

"What are you doing here?" she asked him breathlessly, snatching up more books and adding them to her pile.

"Actually...I should ask you that. Seeing as you bumped into me...?"

"Oh!" Sango flushed, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you! These books are heavy!"

He shrugged and knelt down beside her, "Here let me help." He lifted an armful of books and left, she watched him go surprised, he disappeared into the staff room and then returned without the books. "Use you're brains sometimes" he said calmly, "It helps."

She glared at him, irritated that she hadn't thought of that. Scowling she picked up the remaining books and disappeared into the staff room.

When she headed out again, he was waiting for her, leaning casually against the wall. She froze. He made something so simple look so sexy! How? She walked over to him, "Fine I'm done. But on the way we need to stop by Blue's. She has my stuff."

"No need." he said in that same infuriatingly calm tone, "It's already been taken care off. Blue dropped it off earlier. She had a free period."

"What? She didn't have to do that!" Sango yelled. She had been hoping to get away from Kiba for a few minutes, funny how total awe could change into hate within minutes! Ok, maybe hate was too strong a word, but he sure was a major pain in the ass!

"You coming?" he asked lazily, strolling away from her. "We'll take my car."

"Oh sure." Sango said sarcastically, "Cuz I've never ridden in a car before! Whoopee! This is going to be so much fun!"

Kiba chuckled, "You have no idea..."

* * *

Right! Yay! The first chapter!! Tell me what you guys think. Do you think I should continue? And no flames please, I'm just not a huge fan of Kagome. Besides lol I think it's time Sango gets the guy for a change. So please read and review! Hope you like it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for you're reviews and thanks to anyone who took the trouble to read my attempt at writing!

Thank you just-me172007 for the nice review i really appreciate it! :) And this is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Roomy Terrors**

"This is you're _room_!?" Sango demanded eyes in danger of popping out of their sockets.

"I told you it was a house." Kiba replied calmly, sauntering across to the fridge and grabbing a coke.

"I-I thought you were joking!" She mumbled weakly, cheeks flushing again.

The faint hint of a smile touched his lips, "Nope."

Her eyes scanned the room. A large leather couch and a TV made up the living room, while the kitchen was just behind it, with a counter in between for serving drinks, like a regular bar. She took a cautious step into the house. It was huge_ and _centrally air-conditioned! For the first time she noticed that beyond the TV were curtains, which she later found out, hid a little terrace with a charming swing hanging from the ceiling.

"Wait…is this _really_ you're house?" she demanded suddenly, watching him suspiciously as he ignored her and continued to chug down the coke in large gulps, "Or are you just trying to..._impress_ me?" she joked. He turned to her, disbelief clearly written across his face, "Impress you?" he asked incredulously, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, "Now _why_ would I do _that_?!"

Sango scowled, muttering something unintelligible, "Jerk."

Kiba laughed, and then asked seriously, "Do you _want_ me to impress you?"

Sango blushed, cursing wildly at herself, _Damnit! Why the hell does he make me blush so much? He freaking knows what he's doing! He is such a jerk!_

"Get a life!" she grumbled, turning away and returning her attention to the house. He simply chuckled.

Further inspection revealed three rooms and three bathrooms, each uniquely designed to fit the room of the owner, and each one with its own theme. One red, one green, and one black and silver; the black and silver one was Kiba's room; the red one was to be hers.

The green one appeared to be a studio of some sorts. She walked in, eyes still wide as she scanned the collection of drum-sticks, tuning gadgets, speakers, cameras and recording devices. A music system sat on a desk in a corner, and a large couch stood to one side, while a lone mike rested in its stand in the middle of the room. But her eyes were drawn to a guitar that lay propped up against the wall, "Is this all…_yours_?" she asked softly, moving towards the instrument and running a finger across the strings.

"Does it look like anyone else lives here?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She ignored the comment, feeling suddenly drained of all emotion, her fingers still resting lightly against the guitar. There was a hint of longing in her eyes as she once again caressed the instrument's smooth body. "It's beautiful…" she murmured to herself before turning to find Kiba watching her; the same intense stare drilling into her back, observing her every move. "Do you play?" he asked finally, nodding towards the guitar. She hesitated, and then shook her head, "My brother…he used to love the guitar."

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he watched her with a new found interest. Her use of the words 'used to' hadn't escaped his notice, but something told him not to ask her about it.

He shrugged, "So are you going to unpack now or what?"

"Hmm…?" she asked absent-mindedly, then immediately blushed, "Right, um…yea, so the red one's mine, right?"

He nodded, eyes following her as she hurried out the room, something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed, stretching; he had work to do. He couldn't afford to be late again. They'd already let him off with a warning once, and he was willing to bet his life on the fact that they probably wouldn't be so lenient again. He groaned and walked into his room, grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. No need to look great for work, he decided and headed for the shower.

"Hopefully tonight's round of customers won't be too vicious."

* * *

Sango stood in the shower; her eyes shut tight, fists clenched. "Seems no matter where I go I'll never _truly_ be able to forget…" Hot water gushed from the mouth of the shower, and Sango shivered, she suddenly felt very cold. Tears gently slid down her cheeks, only to be wiped away almost instantly by the steady stream of water as she bent her head. _Why now?_ She wondered. _Why now, when everything is finally perfect? Why do I have to remember this again? _

She reached for the soap; her fingers fumbling with the lid of the box till she finally got it opened and grabbed the bar. Viciously, she began scrubbing at her skin, "Go away." She whispered softly to herself, "Go away. Please go _away_!" The tears spilt faster and faster, and sobs built within her chest, as she continued to scrub angrily at her body. She prayed that Kiba wouldn't hear, he didn't need to see her lose control.

Finally when her skin was sore and red from her savage scrubbing, she reached for her towel, her face calm. Wrapping it around her body, she walked out and reached for her bag. Like Kiba had said, Blue had already brought her stuff over. She examined the room. It was large, with a bed , a desk with it's chair, a cupboard and drapes covering the windows. Everything red, as pertaining to the theme.

Intrigued, she moved across the room, pulling open the curtains and peeking out. She gasped. The view was splendid! Maybe she should have expected it, it was autumn after all; but the scene completely undid her. Her window overlooked a lane of Sakura trees, just like the college cafeteria, only somehow the trees were more _beautiful_ from here.

Soft pink petals swirled to the ground, as sunlight glinted across the leaves, throwing a mixtures of shadows and highlights across the otherwise secluded lane. Cool mist coated the bases of the trees, blurring shapes and colors into an artistic blend of fall. "Wow." Sango breathed, a soft smile slipping into place over her lips. Suddenly she really liked her room, the view, the color, the alignment, even the drapes. It felt as though it had been designed exclusively for her.

Reluctantly she turned away, sighing as she grabbed her bag and pulled it open, allowing its contents to spill across the bed.

"The bed's too showy for my taste anyway…" she grumbled to herself, sorting through her clothes, searching for her favorite shirt and skirt assemble. A light blue top came into view, with a boat-neck cut. She grinned, reaching for it, "Thank god! I thought I forgot to pack it!" She pulled it on in one fluid move and then slid into her white skirt. It was short, stopping around mid-thigh, but modest enough. She ran her brush through her wild tangles a few times and posed in front of her mirror.

She'd never really bothered much how she looked, and for the first time she found herself wondering how others saw her. Deep chocolate pools stared back at her, hidden behind stray strands of dark hair. Full lips and high cheek bones, she had to admit, she looked good. She had never noticed her own striking features before. Twirling one last time and finally satisfied that she looked presentable, she walked out of her room.

"Kiba?" Sango called softly, tapping on his room door, "Hey, are you in there?"

He pulled open the door, and her heart leapt into her throat. She gasped, blushing and turning away from him. He had on nothing but a pair of faded jeans. His chest bare and his hair studded with droplets of water that shone like diamonds, he looked so sexy! "Are you crazy?" she cried out, still refusing to look at him, "Or are you just trying to blind me?"

"What?" he asked, sounding confused, "Put a shirt on you ass!" Sango snapped, rushing away from him as though she were burned. He raised his arms, eyes flashing with laughter, "A shirt? Is that what's got you in such a twist?"

Sango growled dangerously, "If you don't throw on a shirt right now, I am going to _kill _you!"

"Oh really." He asked in a breathy whisper, and she froze. He was right behind her, so close that she could feel the heat from his body against her back, even smell his after-shave!

_Oh god…_

She felt his breath tickle her ear, sending tingles traveling down her spine. The shock was like ice through her veins, she stood paralyzed as he gently nuzzled her hair. Her heart pounded steadily within her breast, he wasn't even touching her, just breathing in her scent, and it drove her _crazy_. He slowly moved his face against her damp hair, she smelt like nothing he'd ever experienced before, sweet, tantalizing…and so _promising_…

He pulled away at once, eyes hardening slightly, "What?" he teased, "If you're that easy to get to, _no_ guy would have a problem you know!"

Sango gasped, reality rushing in on her numbed senses, making her cheeks tingle with the familiar presence of her blush, "You jerk!" she snarled, turning around and shoving him away, "You are such a cocky _ass _you know that?"

Kiba smirked, lightly tapping a finger against her nose, "Why Sango…whatever are you _talking_ about?" he asked innocently, and then laughing he walked away, ruffling his hair as he went. Sango stared after him, blush still in place, watching as he shut his room door. _What was that?_ She wondered, her hand unconsciously touching her hair. _What was he trying to do?_

Dazed and a little irritated, she shook herself. The jerk was toying with her again, and dammit she was letting him!

_This is going to stop now!_ she decided, _Next time he tries anything, I'm going to pretend I don't notice! _

A stray tingle slid down her neck, making her shiver, and she groaned. It was going to be hard...

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sango demanded as Kiba reached for the front door, a gym back slung across his shoulders.

"Don't you know it's impolite to ask someone where they're going just as they're leaving? It's bad luck!" He grumbled, spinning around and making his way towards her, sinking into the couch. "Now I'm going to have to wait for awhile before I leave again." He looked annoyed, but Sango just laughed, "Wait, you believe all that? You never struck me as the _naive_ type."

He glared at her, and then said sarcastically, "I usually don't believe in bad luck, but ever since I ran into you, I have to admit there is some truth in the phrase."

"Jerk." Sango muttered, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and settling down on the couch. She slid to one side, hoping to avoid as much physical contact with him as possible. He didn't respond, and she flicked through channels, hoping to find something interesting showing. Finally admitting defeat she settled on Animal Planet, hoping Kiba would leave soon.

"Animal Planet?" Kiba asked, trying to hide the amusement in his tone, but she ignored him, eyes firmly fixed on the image of a lioness stalking its prey. He leaned across the couch, poking her arm lightly before repeating, "_Animal Planet_?!" and then he was laughing, grabbing his stomach and rolling against the side of the settee. Cheeks burning she turned to yell at him, only to stop when she saw him suddenly looking at her with a wicked grin.

"So you're a nature lover?" he asked, eyes slightly red from all his senseless laughter.

"So what if I am?" Sango defended, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Oh no reason...maybe I should have expected it. After all you're such a wildcat!" He laughed again, and Sango grabbed a cushion off the side and leaned across to whack him upside the head. "Hey!" he cried out, grabbing the cushion from her hands, eyes flashing dangerously, when suddenly she lifted her arm and sneaked a glance at her watch, "Kiba..." she said sweetly, a wide grin spreading across her face, "You're going to be late."

"Shit!" he cursed, grabbing the duffel bag and rushing to the door, cushion still in his hand. He paused, as though just realizing, and then spun around, throwing the cushion across the room. It hit her square in the face, and laughing he bolted. "Serves you right!" he called as he disappeared out the door.

"Uh!! I will kill him!" Sango cried out as she scrambled for the door, but obviously he was long gone before she even made it outside. Still glowering in defeat she marched back into the house. "Stupid sadistic wolf!" she grumbled to herself, "Annoying, insolent brat! I _really_ wanna kill him!"

"Uh...hey Sango! Is this bad timing?!" came a voice from the still open door.

Surprised Sango turned, and in walked Blue and Ayame, both sporting huge grins. "You couldn't have come at a better hour! You have to save me! It's like living with a human _thermostat_! He changes moods so quickly its actually _scary_!!" Sango cried out dramatically, swinging her arms around for good measure.

Ayame laughed, "Are you talking about the Kiba _we_ know?"

"No way!" Blue shook her head, her grin still in place, "He's always in the deep freeze mode. What did he do?"

"He-He is a pig! A conceited overgrown mongrel!! No offense to the remaining wolves here, but how did you _ever_ manage with him?"

Blue and Ayame exchanged confused looks, "Wait Sango...This is confusing. What did he do again?"

"Oh nothing really, he just harassed the living daylights out of me!" Sango grumbled, falling back into the couch's warm embrace and motioning for the other two to make themselves comfortable. With a deep breath she launched into her tirade, explaining how he was in her English class, how he had annoyed and bugged her all day, how she had bumped into him near the staff room, and finally finishing with the couch fight. She avoided mentioning the little scene between them after their shower, she didn't need them jumping to any conclusions.

"And now, I'm finding it hard to believe that all this happened in one day!" Sango groaned, "And the day isn't even over yet!"

Both girls looks completely nonplussed, "I really can't believe that about Kiba!" Ayame mumbled, "I never knew he had it in him to be such an idiot!"

Blue laughed, eyes alive with mischief, and Sango glared, "You knew what you were doing when you suggested I stay here didn't you!?" she accused, irritation knotting her jaw. "I should have known when you and Ayame were exchanging those looks in break! God I am so _stupid_!"

Ayame shook her head, "Hey relax Sango! Kiba is a great guy! Sure he's kinda crazy sometimes but still great!"

Blue nodded vehemently, "Yea really! We've been trying to hook him up with a girl for ages! He just hasn't found the right one yet! And I've never heard that he's acted like this before! This is a first! I'm kinda surprised!" Ayame nodded in agreement, "Yea which is why we think you might be the special one!"

Sango stared at them for a moment, completely speechless; and they stared right back at her, anxious eyes wide with hope.

"Please tell me you're joking..." She said weakly, shaking her head, "This is just a dream right? You two aren't really hoping that he and I will get together are you?" she demanded when she saw the guilty looks they exchanged. "Unbelievable," Sango mumbled to herself, watching as they ducked they're heads, both looking guilty, yet not sorry for their actions.

"You know how friendship works right?" She asked suddenly, "It's when you watch each other's backs and don't throw you're friend to the sharks first chance you get!"

Blue sighed, "Kiba isn't a shark you know?" she said innocently making Sango grip the pillow in her hand, holding onto her temper with an effort to keep from whacking them with it.

"Same difference." she said finally, staring moodily out the window, only to realize it was covered by the curtains. Cursing, she strode across the room, ditching the pillow in Ayame's lap and throwing the drapes open. Ayame exchanged a nervous glance with Blue before slowly walking up to Sango, "Either way, right now you don't have anywhere else to go right? And it's not like we said you two _had_ to get together or something! Relax!"

"Very convenient," Sango muttered darkly, "I bet you paid off the whole campus just so that I'd stay put here and deal with the evil dog myself!"

Blue laughed, "Don't worry we're not _that _desperate! If anything we actually thought Kiba might be gay! But then he did date girls occasionally, only to dump them later cuz they weren't special! And even Ayame was one of his potential candidates!"

Ayame giggled, "Oh I remember that! Blue was such a mess from trying to get Kiba to hook up! I seriously didn't understand why she cared so much. I thought she had a crush on him at first! But thank god I later figured out that Kiba and her were just really close friends!"

"A real downer though when we ended it, but not too bad cuz then I found Kouga! And now I know I'm not the one for Kiba! Give it a shot Sango. Again, it's not like we're expecting you two to get together! But just play along and humour us!"

"Pleeeaaaseee!" they chorused, fixing puppy dog eyes on her and making her swear. "You guys are evil." she snapped, "Just _pure_ evil!"

They laughed, "Don't worry Sango, it'll be fine!"

"Don't worry Sango she says. Hah! Are they crazy? No scratch that. They are!"

Sango slammed the door shut on their retreating backs and fuming returned to her room. She sighed, it felt strangely lonely without anyone in the house, not that she missed him or anything! She shook herself furiously, "As if!" Snorting she headed for her desk in the corner, someone had already arranged a few pens and pencils in a stand. In fact, it looked like someone has tidied up the whole house! For the first time since she entered the place, she found herself looking at everything with renewed interest.

It was strange for a guy's place to be so _neat_! Everyone knew that! Yet she hadn't even noticed how meticulously everything was organized. Could it be that Kiba was actually one of those one in a million guys who _liked_ everything so clean? Just like _she_ was a one of those one in a million girls who couldn't care less?? Or...was it a _girlfriend_?

The thought surprised her, So what if it was? she wondered, It didn't matter right? He was free to date anyone he wanted! Why would it affect her? She was just his roommate for the time being! Nothing more. But she couldn't ignore the way the word girlfriend turned sour in her mouth, or the way her gut clenched when she imagine Kiba with someone else.

"This is crazy..." Sango told herself firmly, "You're losing you're mind Sango...after all, they say once you start talking to yourself, there's just no going back..."

Curious she made her way out of her room and into his. For just a second she hesitated outside his door, phrases like '_respect one's privacy_' and '_curiosity killed the cat_' rushed through her mind, but she shook them away and gently pushed open his door. She held her breath, waiting, waiting...

Nothing happened.

She laughed nervously, "What was I expecting?" she asked herself, before gently tip toeing into his room. She reached for the light switch, her fingers roaming the walls in her quest for the damn thing. Success. Light flooded the room, illuminating the dark shapes. A desk, a bed, a stereo, and a bean bag. Everything arranged to compliment the other's position. She stared, eyes wide.

White walls and black furniture, exactly as the theme suggested. But it was just _too_ clean! She flushed slightly when she remembered the state of her own room, her clothes were still strewn across the bed, and her towel still lay damp against her desk chair. Feeling suddenly annoyed with Kiba and his perfection, she stalked over to her own room.

Grabbing her clothes off the bed, she pulled open the cupboard she had ignored earlier. Carved in red gleaming wood and with rather expensive and not to mention delicate looking designs, it looked intimidating. But she squared her shoulders and began the slow and tedious process of folding all her clothes and putting them away. Once she was done with her clothes, she moved on to her accessories, arranging her brushes and make up in a few draws.

True, she wasn't much of a make up person, but she carried it as a precaution. Maybe she'd need it at one point, who knew? she wasn't one to tempt the fates, specially with her luck!

Finally satisfied with her work, she stepped back to admire the room. _Maybe there's something to this cleaning junk after all!_ she acknowledged, a smile tugging at her lips. The room certainly looked much better! Laughing she headed towards her desk again, she had an English assignment to finish, though she had no idea when it was due. Deciding it was better safe than sorry, Sango dragged her bag upto the table and set to work. Maybe after she was done she could cook something?

* * *

Kiba groaned, his shoulders hurt, and so did his head. Working as a fitness instructor and juggling college at the same time _wasn't_ easy. Grabbing a damp towel from the heater, he headed for the door. It was 10 and his shift was finally over. The customers has been ruthless, and he had been assigned a new one at the last minute. Her name was Cheza, and he didn't see why she bothered with the gym. The girl was practically minuscule!

Small porcelain features, with delicate looking hands and feet. He'd been nervous to assign her to anything too strenuous, but he needn't have bothered. She was tough, and handled the weights with ease. He guessed she had probably had some prior experience, but it didn't matter. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was get home, see Sango and go to bed.

He froze, hand hesitating on the doorknob. _See Sango_? Where did that come from?

Unnerved, he pushed open the door and made his way out. Walking in a daze he somehow found himself outside his front door. Apparently he had boarded the correct train and gotten home! _At least one thing to be thankful for_, he thought as he finally pushed open the door.

"I'm home." Kiba called, dropping his bag on the couch and proceeding towards the kitchen. "If you're going to pelt me with a cushion, I suggest you think about it _really_ carefully." he warned as he stepped into the kitchen. Sango lay slumped over the table, her head buried in her arms, fast asleep. A bowl of pasta lay at the centre of the table, along with two plates, one for each of them.

Surprised, he gently shook her awake, "Hey, did you make this for me?" he murmured softly, running his fingers slowly through her hair. She groaned, "Go away." he heard her grumble, and chuckled. "Sango." he whispered, dropping his lips to brush them teasingly across her ear. With a squeal she flew out of the chair, eyes wild as she stared at him. "You Jerk!" she shrieked, "You gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed, "It was the only way I could wake you up." he defended, as Sango growled at him. "So tell me, is this for me?" he asked, gesturing towards the table and the steaming bowl of pasta. It actually looked pretty good, tempting even! She blushed and snapped, "Don't flatter yourself, I made that for myself," and then grudgingly she added, "Though there's enough for you if you want some."

He smirked, "You're a pathetic liar."

"Shut up and eat."

Chortling, he lowered himself into the chair, reaching for the bowl in the center of the table, when suddenly he froze. "Wait, this _is_ edible right? You haven't poisoned this or anything have you?" He sniffed cautiously at the bowl. Sango growled menacingly, "If you don't want to eat it, don't. I'm tired of wasting my time on you!"

She stalked out the room, back stiff with suppressed rage, and a little hurt. With a sigh Kiba rushed after her, "I was kidding." he said calmly, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, "Relax. See I'm going to eat it!" He grabbed the plate, shoveled some of the pasta on it and took a large bite.

He chewed.

She waited.

And then he screamed.

Laughing she turned and ran, banging her door shut and hoping he wasn't strong enough to break it. She hadn't really done much, just added a little more spice than was necessary. To a human it wouldn't matter, but to a wolf with such sensitive senses, it would be a nightmare. Suddenly he was pounding on her door, "Sango, get out here! I swear woman if you're not out here in_ one_ minute, I'm breaking open this door!! Screw privacy!"

The sound of her laughter reached his ears and he stopped. He was mad, really mad. His tongue stung furiously , effect of the spice she had used. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it now! "Dammit you get out here now!" The door opened a crack and he saw her eye come into view, "Promise that you won't do anything."

"No." he growled, muscles tensing as he suddenly shoved open the door. She cried out as he grabbed her, arms circling her waist as he chucked her onto the bed. "Oh no you don't" he snapped, holding onto her wriggling legs, and trapping them with his own. He towered over her, eyes promising punishment and then suddenly swooped down. She screamed, but he stopped just inches from her face, eyes snapping with fury. "I suppose you're going to make this up to me." he said softly, and she shivered, "Get off me you big oaf!"

"Or you're going to be _very_ sorry..." his voice was silky smooth, and the intensity of his eyes almost scorching. She gulped, suddenly she wasn't so sure if she should have spiked the pasta. "Get off." she mumbled weakly, a light blush forcing its way over her cheeks. He smirked, "I don't think so."

And then she was screaming, body arching off the bed in an attempt to escape his merciless fingers. He laughed watching as she gasped and cried out, chocking on her own laughter as he tickled her. Fingers expertly sliding across her torso, making her twist and struggle, "St-stop!" she gasped, "Stop it! Kiba!"

He stopped, "Say you're sorry."

"N-no!"

"Too bad...and I _was_ consideringstopping too..."

Eyes flashing wickedly, he reached for her again, "You lost you're chance..."

"I'm sorry!" Sango cried out, body curling up as he finally ceased his onslaught. "I-I'm sorry...sorry you're such a _jerk_!" And then she slid out from under him, arms raised in a protective stance. "Don't touch me!"

He ignored them and pounced. "Say you're sorry," he demanded as she wriggled under him, "And this time, _mean_ it!"

"If you don't get off me now, you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble tomorrow!," she threatened, voice breathless as she fought for air.

"Are you trying to distract me?" amusement flickered across his face. He leaned down, purposely brushing his lips against her ear making her shiver under him, "Try harder..." he breathed.

"We have an English assignment for tomorrow!" Sango cried out, "If you don't let me go, you can fail it!"

He growled, "That's a dirty trick, or how about this? If you don't tell me what it is, you're going to be spending the entire night under me. And I mean it!" She blushed, whacking him hard, "You perv!" she screeched, and then kicked. He groaned, the breath rushing out of his lungs. She'd kicked him in the gut, and it _hurt_.

"Fine." he lifted himself off her, grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. "Now spill."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Jerk."

"The assignment's on the table, look at it and then get out." she sounded irritated.

"Serves you right." he mumbled as he passed her and reached for the project. "Next time, don't try something so dangerous. I could have lost my tongue!"

"That would be an _improvement_." Sango snapped, dark amusement lifting her lips in a grim smile.

He scowled at her and stalked out, "Good night."

"Good night."

And the door slammed shut on his face.

* * *

And so concludes another chapter in an Epic Romance!! Hehe hope you guys liked it. R&R please.

And constructive criticism is appreciated. This chapter was more like a filler on what they're lifestyles are going to be like, with Kiba in work and Sango busy with college. How can their romance bloom? If you wan't to know you're just going to have to review!! :P Evil ain't I? XD

Hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's the next chapter and I really hope some more people will review this story soon. I think it should work out great if you'd give it a chance! But thanks to all those who read it and to those who reviewed. It means a lot. And now the 3rd chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Band**

_1…2…3…_

"Hey is that Sango?!"

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!"

Sango clenched her teeth, fists balled furiously at her side as she marched over to the two girls. "You!" she pointed wildly at Blue, "_This_ is all you're fault!"

"What?"

"That jerk! That obnoxious, pig headed wolf! I am going to kill him!"

Both girls stared at her nervously, weak grins supporting their lips as they backed away from the enraged teen. "Hey, slow down. I don't get it. What happened? And _why_ are you so dirty?"

Sango let out a silent scream, nails digging into her palms, "He drove me to school on his _bike_."

"This!" she pointed at herself, indicating her mussed up hair and crushed clothing, "Is the result of a _nightmare_. _Now_ do you believe me? He's impossible to live with! I can't do it! He's a menace that should be locked up, and its as if _I'm _the _only _sane person who realizes that!"

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up." Blue muttered, grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her along to the washroom with an anxious Ayame tagging along.

They slipped into the girls room where Sango let out a strangled yelp as she stared in horror at herself in the mirror. "Look at me!" she groaned, "I'm a mess! And I loved this top too!"

"Here," Ayame mumbled, reaching out and yanking the top straight before stepping back to admire it. "Wow, you're right! That's a gorgeous top! Black really suits you!"

"I know! I love black!" The girl grinned as Blue handed her a brush. "Here, see if you can get you're hair down now."

Dragging the bristles gently across her scalp Sango twirled in front of the mirror, her anger momentarily forgotten. A gorgeous black satin off-shoulder top gently clung to her body, rushing to a stop just around her thighs. The material clung snugly to her hips, drawing out her shape rather provocatively. She laughed, "I really love this one!"

"The three-fourths' a nice touch too," Ayame grinned, nodding her approval.

"Mhmm…" Blue agreed, "Well I gotta go guys, I've got Calculus first period. Pure _torture_." She slipped past Ayame and rushed out the door, "Later!" she waved breathlessly.

"Yea we better get going too…" Sango nodded walking out with Ayame behind her, "See you in break Ayame," she called as the red-head disappeared down the corridor.

She rushed to class, head lowered just in case she passed any teacher in the hallway. She didn't want to have to explain to them about why she was late for class. She sighed as the classroom came into view, "Great. Please let him not be there yet. _Please_…" she prayed as she slid the door open. No such luck. Sango blushed brilliantly as she met a furious pair of eyes that flashed dangerously in her direction. "Detention." He said simply, waving her into the room.

_Shit..._

She hurried to her seat, refusing to glance at the guy beside her. It was _his_ fault that she was late anyway. The ass was going to pay, and pay good. She fished out her books, fingers accidentally brushing his arm as she did. Tingles traveled up her spine and she gasped. The book slid across the table and landed flat on the floor. At once the whole class turned to stare. _Shit!_

She averted her eyes, bending to quickly pick up the book and bury her nose in it. A low chuckle reached her ears and she gnashed her teeth.

_Don't let him get to you Sango. It's not so_ _hard to ignore him, c'mon!_ She urged herself, keeping her eyes fixed on her book. The words were beginning to run into each others, scrambling across the page as she forced herself to pay attention. She was still sleepy, she hadn't slept well the previous night. Again, the fault was _his_. She shivered, she could still feel him arms around her waist, still feel his fingers brushing lightly against her stomach as he had her rolling and laughing in tears.

_Don't think about that!_ She snapped at herself, _I have detention!_ _I hate him! I should hate him! Stop thinking about his damn hands! _

Again a throaty chuckle reached her ears. The girl shut her eyes, her head pounding with the effort of holding onto her rage. _Oh if only I could bitch slap him. Just once! _But again, no such luck. She discreetly clenched her fists, hoping he wouldn't notice and then unexpectedly his fingers covered her hers. She glared at him, speechless. How dare he? He had the nerve to touch her! She snatched her hand back, anger bringing new color to her cheeks. "Don't touch me." She hissed, still refusing to look at him.

He leaned over, moving his book closer in the pretense of copying notes. "Now why would I touch you?" he asked her seriously, eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. She clenched her fists again, "Don't make me hurt you. You know _exactly_ what I mean. I would have appreciated if you hadn't landed me with detention. Don't think you're getting away with this Mister, we're only_ just_ getting _started_."

"Is that a challenge…?" he mocked, "Or did you mean it as a _threat_? Please don't be so dramatic."

"I'll give you dramatic," she snapped angrily, reaching out and digging her nails into his skin.

He yelped, grabbing his hand back, looking shocked. Thankfully no one else seemed to have noticed their little exchange; Sango turned her attention back to her book, "Don't mess with me wolf. I can be one hell of a bitch."

He retreated, watching her warily out of the corner of his eye. Finally he said just one sentence, "Maybe _you_ shouldn't mess with _me_."

A slow smile graced her lips, "You're on."

Kiba laughed softly, eyes suddenly blazing, "Ah, but there's a catch of course."

Sango's smile froze in place, "Catch?" she asked wearily, her body tensing as she finally turned to throw him an exasperated look. "What catch?"

He grinned, his tone mocking, "If I win…then you'll have to be..._my girlfriend_."

"W-What?" Sango spluttered, cheeks flaming as she tried in vain to keep her voice down, "Are you _crazy_? No way!"

He smirked, "Don't worry; I'll manage to convince you in the _end_. You'll fall in love with me, just you wait."

She gasped, "You _absolute_ pig! You are so _evil_! Pretending to be so perfect in front of Blue and the others! Hah! You don't fool me, you're a rotten wolf and you'll never make me fall in love with you. Besides, where did the idea of me falling in love with _you_ even come from?"

He stared at her for a moment, then leaned forward and breathed a single word, "Sango..." and her mind disconnected, "There..." he grinned, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

The rest of the class was a blur, Kiba's face still lingered in her mind. Had she been dreaming? Had he really said that??

'_Where did the idea of me ever falling in love with you come from?' _

'_There...' _

He'd said that hadn't he? Her? She hadn't done anything! If anyone it was Blue who should have been held responsible! What the heck? And he was serious; she realized a blush assaulting her cheeks again. He had meant it…about her falling in love with him…She wouldn't of course, she knew that. She wouldn't fall for such an insolent, brash, rude, uncaring jerk! Right…? But when he touched her…hell he hadn't even touched her, he'd just stood too close, and her heart had gone wild. Leaping and thudding against her breast in wild abandon. She'd never felt like that…not even with-

"Stop it." She whispered softly, "What am I thinking?_"_

He wasn't going to win, that much was a sure bet. She wouldn't let him win.

"I can't risk letting anyone get that close again…not _ever_ again…"

Sango rushed to her next class, she had French and she was sure to see Kagome again. _Just what I need_, she grumbled to herself as she walked into the room, of course the girl probably would leave her alone…hopefully…But with Kagome one would never know. As if on cue the girl in question stepped into class, hair hanging free in what Sango supposed was to be a seductive manner. Her friend walked in after her. Sango recognized the girl with the strange shade of red eyes; she'd been the one to point her out to her English class! What was she doing with Kagome?

"C'mon Kagura," Kagome murmured, spotting Sango and strolling over to her. As she neared her desk Kagome casually bumped against it, looking for an excuse to stop and taunt the sophomore some more. "Well look who it is," she began in a loud voice. People turned to stare at once, faces eager for a confrontation, "It's our newest slut!" her eyes narrowed as her face shifted into a sneer, "Heard you're already moving in on Kiba, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kiba's mine. Stay away from him you little bitch."

Sango stared at her in surprise and then laughed. People were muttering, some even pointing at her and asking whether she was crazy, but that only made her laugh harder. "You can have that obnoxious wolf!" she shrugged, "I don't want him _anywhere_ _near me_!"

"That isn't very nice you know." Said a calm voice from the doorway, interrupting Kagome's half formulated retort. "W-What are you doing here?" Sango exploded, immediately jumping out of her seat and glaring at him. Kiba sighed, "I got my schedule re-arranged. I now have Language at the same time as you." He looked bored, "Don't flatter yourself I'm not here for you, and I heard that you know?"

The girl shrugged again, lifting a shoulder to show her indifference, "So?" she defended, "its true."

"Liar." He said simply, completely ignoring Kagome and walking right past her towards Sango, "Pathetic really, you're attempts to deceive me."

"Get lost you jerk!" she snapped, sinking into her chair and crossing her arms. He just grinned at her and slid into a seat behind her.

It was going to be a long forty minutes.

* * *

"Tell me something, does Kiba's past involve anything to do with mental illnesses in the family line?" Sango demanded as she slammed her lunch tray onto the table. Blue sighed, "Sango, seriously, don't be so prejudiced!"

"Prejudiced!" She cried out heatedly, "I am _not_ prejudiced! He's got you guys wrapped around his little finger! You won't believe a word I say! I bet you two won't even believe me if I tell you Kiba plans on making me fall in love with him!"

"_WHAT!?_" Ayame screeched her mouth wide open, "Oh my god! Tell me you're joking!!" and then she was laughing wildly, "This is perfect!" she cried out, "Aw c'mon don't you see? I think Kiba's serious!! This could actually work!!" And then she sighed dreamily, "Wow…you two would be _perfect_…"

"No! Are you crazy?" Sango looked horrified, "Or just compulsively deaf? I told you I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Him? Judging by your expression I'd say that _him_ was Kiba…right?"

"Hige!" Sango rejoiced, "Finally! The only sane person in the lot. Of course you're sane too Toboe!" she added kindly, "But can you get you're girlfriend to stop? Blue's gone crazy!"

"Hey!" Blue protested, "I haven't said a word! Ayame's the one gushing!"

Ayame pouted, "Aw c'mon Hige!" she whined, "Don't you see it? They'd be perfect"

"Come to think of it, Kiba's been acting weird today." Toboe muttered, completely disregarding Ayame's theory.

"I have no idea what's bugging that wolf," Hige grumbled, "But whatever it is, he better not bring it back with him for band practice."

"Band? What Band?"

"Hey, If you're talking about Kiba, I'd shut up now. He's coming." a new voice announced. A man slid into the empty seat beside Ayame-only not a man Sango realized, a demon-and drew her into an affectionate embrace. "I missed you," he mumbled, planting a kiss on her nose and finally letting go. Ayame grinned, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as Sango stared. Was this the infamous Kouga?

He was tall, almost around Tsume's six feet and extremely good looking. Gorgeous clear blue eyes gave his tanned face an impish look, but somehow she found herself comparing them to Kiba's. They weren't as intense or as deep. Just blue eyes, like the hundred or so she saw everyday, but lacking the electricity, the _life_...

How strange...

He grinned at her, "You're Sango right? Ayame told me all about you, so tell me is Kiba really such an ass?"

She liked him at once. Finally someone willing to listen to her side of the story.

"Yea he is." she mumbled, helping herself to some fries and then sipping her coke. "He's _impossible_ to deal with, and he doesn't know what to say to a lady at all! The guy's hopeless!"

"_Lady_? _You_? I beg you're pardon but it escaped my notice," a book landed on her head as Kiba's sarcastic voice reached her. "You left this at home by the way, don't you have Calculus next?"

"What? oh my god! Thank you!" Sango gushed, grabbing the precariously balanced book off her head and stuffing it into her bag before suddenly throwing him a suspicious look, "All right, spill. What did you do to it? Are the pages going to fall out if I hold it the wrong way or something? I don't trust you..."

Blue sighed, "There we go again." She moved over to let Hige slide in beside her, "How was you're day?" she asked softly as she leaned against his chest, sighing again. "Interesting," he grinned, clearly enjoying the heated argument between the human and the wolf. "Its funny though, not many humans are this comfortable around a pack of wolves. She's the first. Do you think this could actually work?"

His fingers threaded themselves into Blue's short dark hair and he ruffled her bangs playfully, making her laugh and swat his arm away. "I'm not sure, I don't know. You're right, she is the only human who seems to just _fit _with us demons and wolves. It might work," her eyes softened, "I've never seen him so happy..."

Sure enough Kiba was grinning, a strange light shining in his eyes. Hige raised a brow, studying him seriously. "You're right, I've never seen Kiba laugh so much before. Heck I've never seen Kiba _talk _so much before! I wonder what it is about her...she's so different..."

"Wait, what were you saying about Band practice?" Sango spun around, fixing Hige with a pointed glare.

"Ah, yea well...we're having band practice later on today. We're meeting at Kiba's." He sounded uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you guys had a band!" Sango said impressed, "What? No! When did this happen?! You can't practice today! I have a Calculus test tomorrow! Practice some other time! Thanks to _him_" here she directed a dark look at Kiba, "I've even got detention for an hour today. I don't have time!"

"Wait a minute, It's your own fault for fussing so much about the bike!"

"Don't you _dare _pin this on me! If you hadn't insisted on that stupid bike I would have never been late! I didn't want to ride the damn thing!"

Kiba's heated retort was drowned out as they stormed off to class, both of them yelling furiously, faces showing obvious dislike.

Kouga let out a long low whistle as he watched the two disappear. "I've never seen Kiba so worked up before!" And then suddenly everyone was snorting with laughter, "Yea I know! It's scary how much he's changed in a a single day!" Hige agreed.

Toboe stared after them a strange look on his face, "I like Sango though." he murmured, "She's the only human who's fine being around us! I'm glad that there's an exception to that rule!"

"Hey runt," Hige grinned kindly, "Stop living in the past. It's always been hard for humans and wolves to co-exist with each other. You know that."

Blue nodded, reaching out and mussing his hair, "Hey Toboe, nobody blames you. You know that right? Hige's right, and there's no way you could have changed that. Back then things were different."

"Yea I know. I was just thinking aloud! Relax guys." Toboe grumbled, "Anyway I'm off to class, see you at Kiba's Hige!" he waved and then disappeared.

"He wont forget, he still blames himself." Blue's voice was thick with pain, "It's like he's still stuck on that day, living in his memories...with that human."

"She was old, there was nothing he could have done. Poor guy."

"This is all Tsume's fault!" Blue cried out suddenly, "What's that wolf doing? Toboe's attachment to him is crazy! He isn't helping that kid at all! I bet the ass is moping around all the time as well."

Hige sighed. _Oh boy, here we go again. _He grabbed hold of Blue's waist as she made to launch herself at the unsuspecting wolf. Tsume sauntered over, shoulders hunched, raising a brow as he spotted the silently scuffling pair. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Tsume, horrible timing." Hige panted as he dragged Blue away, "I'll meet you at Kiba's k? And _don't_ be late!"

He simply turned his back on them, eyes narrowed in irritation. "Where's Toboe?"

Kouga laughed, "Horrible topic! You seem to have a knack for that. Well this has been _very_ interesting but I gotta go. Have class, c'mon Ayame." He took her hand and they rushed out of the quickly emptying cafeteria as Tsume stared after them.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

"I'd appreciate if you leave me the _hell _alone! You already got me serving detention for an hour, I will _not_ be late again!" Sango tore her arm out of Kiba's grip and marched down the hallway, ignoring the gawking people all around her. She decided she didn't care anymore, they could say what the hell they wanted. She was tired of making an impression.

"You aren't listening to me!!" Kiba growled, "Damn it woman you are really pissing me off!"

"Good!" she snapped, slamming the classroom door shut on his face. "Get lost."

He swore he was going to wring her neck sooner or later. Preferably sooner, while he still retained a modicum of his sanity. He'd been stalking after her for the last ten minutes and somehow their argument had escalated to even include questions on his _sexuality_!

"We're practicing. I don't care if you fail you're stupid test!"

"You jerk!" the door thudded open as she glowered at him, "This is all you're fault!! I swear the least you can do is be considerate about this whole mess! You guys aren't practicing today and thats final! Now, Goodbye." She slammed it shut again, but this time ramming it against his foot. He snarled, grabbing himself and hopping on the spot.

He was going to get her if it was the last thing he did. A quick glance at his watch had him swearing and tearing down the hallway, damn he was late!

* * *

Sango stood waiting near the gates, her back facing the streets as she searched the crowd of students flooding out of the school. _Where are they? _She'd served her one hour of detention with ill grace, her face constantly set in a scowl at the thought of Kiba strolling the grounds free while _she _was being punished for his stupid bike! She hated that thing, maybe she could burn it when he wasn't around!

The thought brought a grim smile to her lips. "Hey Sango! Stop spacing out!" Blue's arms slid through hers as she pulled the startled girl out of her reverie. "C'mon, there's this amazing cafe just one street down from you're place. It's called the Rendezvous. We should grab something to eat. I'm sure the boys are still practicing, so best you stay out of their way."

Ayame grinned, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement, "Yea! That place is lovely! It has the most amazing view of the Sakura trees!" she sighed, "Kouga took me there on our last date...I'll never forget that night..." she grinned, and then added conspiratorially, "I wouldn't have forgotten it either way." Her eyes glowed with hidden meanings.

"Oh my god! No way!" Blue squealed, obviously understanding what Ayame had meant.

"What?" Sango demanded, looking completely lost, "What?"

Blue shook her head, a sly grin spreading across her face, "Sango! Don't tell me you don't understand what Ayame meant!" she feigned deep shock.

"Shut up." Sango grumbled, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Ayame laughed, "Relax Sango! It was very special cuz Kouga marked me!" she blushed, the pure joy radiating from her skin was intoxicating, but Sango still looked confused.

"He _marked_ you? What does that mean?"

Blue sighed deeply, "Right, as a human you wouldn't understand our customs. When she said marked she meant like proposed. Humans bond through marriage right? But demons like Ayame mark each other. So it's like she's married to Kouga, no other male wolf could lay a claim on her. It's a sign of commitment."

Both girls waited for Sango's reply, "Wow..." she said finally, "Wow really? That must have been so _special_..." her voice was curiously flat. "I'm really happy for you!" she added, shaking off the sudden melancholy. _Not now_ she decided,_ later. _

"Hey are you ok?" Ayame sounded concerned.

Sango laughed, her voice sounding strangely high pitched to her own ears. "I just can't reconcile to the concept of biting someone to make them yours!" she shivered, "Doesn't it hurt?"

Ayame shook her head seriously, "Of course not! Well...maybe just a_ little_. It's like someone's pinching you for just a second. But it's worth it in the end!"

Blue nodded fingers absentmindedly brushing against the hair at the nape of her neck. "What Hige marked you too?" Sango joked, but Blue's soft smile proved her right, "Wow!" Sango murmured again, "You guys are really serious about each other aren't you?"

Both girls laughed at that, but Sango just smiled, "Wow, you guys are really lucky, I wonder if I'll ever get as lucky."

"Of course you will!" Blue consoled her, but was interrupted as the red head suddenly squealed.

Ayame grabbed her arm, dragging her down the street pointing at a cute like cottage at the corner of the trees, hidden in a secluded clearing under Sakura trees. Sango gasped, it was a lovely place she had to admit. She stared in wonder as a Fox demon strode out from behind the counter taking orders and chatting happily with a couple of people seated at a table overlooking the lane.

"He's so cute!" Sango laughed, as Ayame rushed forward. "Hey Shippou! How are you!?"

The fox looked up surprised, "Ayame! Long time!" A startling pair of green eyes stared up at them as he grinned happily while a fuzzy flop of orange hair adorned his head; giving him an extremely kiddish look. Sango guess he was around Toboe's age, 15.

"Hey Blue! So who's you're friend?" he called as Blue strolled over with Sango following close behind. "Hey Shippou! This is Sango, she's a new student at Fang Society."

Shippou sent her a grin, "Hey I'm Shippou! Welcome to the Rendezvous." He swept his arms around indicating the cottage that served as a mini-cafe.

"You live here?" Sango asked him, eyes darting around and examining the place. It was gorgeous she concluded, and also very cozy.

"Yea I do. It's a great spot for business and its very beautiful."

Sango laughed as she followed him to a table behind the cottage, "I agree, it's really something!"

"Right so you're orders?" He asked calmly, whipping out a pen and a tiny notebook.

"The usual." Ayame and Blue chorused and then looked over at Sango who blushed and picked up the menu.

"Um..."

"Hey you like chocolate don't you?" Blue asked kindly, reaching out and plucking the menu from her limp fingers, "Try the Choco Chunk Muffin, it's simply sinful!"

Sango laughed and nodded at Shippou, "What she said."

"Right then," he smiled, "Be right back." With a final wink and a grin he was gone.

"He seems nice..."

"Yea, he is. Poor guy though, he's been looking after the cafe for the last four years, ever since his father passed away..."

"Yea, but he's a natural! He sells coffees faster than Kiba can pile up dates!" Ayame laughed.

A sudden prickle of animosity flared to life as Sango gripped the side of the table. Why did the thought of Kiba with other girls bug her so much?

"Hey who are they?" Sango asked, distracted as she pointed to a table at the far end. Two men, demons, almost identical occupied the corner table. Both had long manes of silver hair with matching pairs of flashing golden eyes. They were extremely good looking. Blue tensed beside her, "They're the Taishio Brothers. Descendants of the purest and rarest breed of Dog Demons. The taller one, his name's Sesshoumaru. The one with the crest on his forehead. They say he's a killer with the ladies, now I see why!"

"The other one's InuYasha," Ayame continued, "He's half-demon. They say that Sesshoumaru hates his brother because of his human heritage. They're usually always fighting! It's unusual for them to be seen together!"

"Hmm, but if I had to choose I'd take InuYasha. He may be a hot tempered fool but when you get to know him, he's a sweetheart. Sesshoumaru's cold, way too cold. They say he's being raised to take over the family business." Blue shivered, "He's a ruthless demon, I doubt he'd think twice before killing his own father."

"Stop exaggerating," Ayame mumbled, "The poor guys' mother left him before he could even see. When Inu Taishio took a human as his mate it broke him. He obviously felt slighted, I would be bitter too. He's hurting...he just doesn't show it..."

"Dogs and wolves might not get along too well, but we understand each other. Maybe that's why they stay away from us. Neither of them are very open. I actually feel bad for them..." Blue sighed.

Sango stared at the two, both looked formidable. Sesshoumaru's face was set in a rigid mask of disciplined indifference while InuYasha seemed more vocal, waving his fist through the air.

"Do they also go to Fangs'?" She wondered aloud.

"InuYasha does. His brother's too old."

"Funny, I've never seen him around! I'm sure I wouldn't forget eyes like that!" Sango murmured, eyes still fixed on the brothers.

"Don't worry we don't expect you to know everyone. It's only your second day!" Ayame joked.

Sango grinned returning her attention to Shippou who had emerged from the cottage, his arms laden with 3 trays as he headed towards them.

"Oh this is heaven!" the girl sighed, closing her eyes and savoring her muffin.

"Mhmm..." Blue agreed, sipping her coffee, "It doesn't get better than this!"

* * *

"Right guys, I gotta go. I don't want to fail that test." Sango waved as the wolves disappeared down the road. She felt strangely peaceful, she should have been nervous, she hadn't even touched her books! She could fail! But somehow, it didn't seem so important anymore. Maybe it was the trees Sango concluded shutting her eyes, raising her head and listening. The wind gently whispered through the leaves, tenderly shaking petals to the earth, coating the ground in sweet shades of autumn. She smiled softly as the same wind tugged teasingly at her hair, lifting and twirling the strands.

Too bad she couldn't enjoy the beauty. Sighing she dropped her head and hurried down the road, the petals cushioning her feet. Almost within seconds the house loomed into view, large and inviting. She stared at it in wonder, observing the details for the first time. It was elegant with a lawn, a backyard, a terrace and even a porch. She stared hard at the side patio where a little swing hung from the ceiling. There was something so innocent and nostalgic about the scene, _I wonder why...it makes me feel...so sad?_

She tilted her head, wonder filling her eyes as she stared at the world around her. It was as if every branch, every leaf was on fire. The dying rays of the sun cast an ethereal glow on the alley and she felt her breath catch. It was magic, the most profound and complex phenomenon of all, nature...

As if in a dream she lifted her fingers, gently brushing the tips against a cluster of petals. They flew apart at her touch, swirling gracefully to the ground, seeming to sigh as they drifted to earth. Is this goodbye? she wondered, Is this how the world welcomes winter?

I don't ever want to leave this moment, she realized. She would never see this again, never feel this sort of completion that she felt now. She could never live this moment again, and with that knowledge came a glorious bittersweet ache.

And then music drifted towards her, melting into the background, giving new meaning to the wonder around her; and it was coming from the house. Were they still practicing? She'd given them two hours! End of the line, she thought grimly as she marched up the lawn towards the front door.

_Just have a little patience,_

_I'm still hurting from a love I lost,_

_I'm feeling you're frustration,_

_Any minute all the pain will stop..._

She froze, hand trembling on the doorknob. Dizzying waves of shock numbed her in place, _That song...how are they...? _

_Just hold me close,_

_Inside you're arms,_

_Tonight,_

_Don't be too hard on my emotions..._

No...they had to stop! They had to! She threw open the door, gasping as the music assaulted her senses. Tears glittered across her cheeks as she grasped herself. "Stop it, stop singing...please!" Pain screamed through her body, "I don't want to remember this! Stop singing!" but her voice barely reached her own ears.

_Cause I need time,_

_My heart is numb has no feeling,_

_So while I'm still healing,_

_Just try and have a little patience..._

The words wove themselves into her heart as tears streamed down her cheeks. A strange throbbing began somewhere within her as her body curled up, forcing her to the ground. Crippling pain kept her on her knees. She gasped, the jagged hole in her chest ripping open, spilling her secrets, her fears, her _loss_...

And then she blacked out, eyes losing focus as she crashed to the ground. She remembered nothing, she felt nothing, just an agonizing amount of loneliness...

_Let it end...please let me go..._

And then the waves blocked out the sun.

* * *

Haha cliffy!! :P :P Yes yes, Sango has a tragic past as you've all probably guess by now. Review!! I'm sure you want to know what happens next right? Though I must say writing this chappy was awesome fun! I wanted to leave you all a little something to remember me by!! :P

Song I used was Patience by Take That. It's going to be used a lot more often now, so just listen to it to get an idea of how it sounds. Its a very nice song! Very sad, and very fitting! XD XD

Thank you for reading!! R&R!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, am back! :)

Yes new chapter now! Hope you like and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

_Sango's heart beat echoed eerily through the caverns of her nightmare. Tears scarred her cheeks, bitter streaks of denial. She waited in the darkness, waited as always, for the pain that she knew would come...it always did... _

_She knew it with a certainty that unnerved her..._

_The darkness dimmed, light gently flooding through the crevices. A different world suddenly sprang into existence as the blackness crept away, like a thief in the night. She squinted, as she always did when the light swept away the gloom. She knew what she would see next.  
_

_ A car wound its way down a highway, it's engine protesting as it cruised down the road. The dread was like acid in her mouth, she could see these things when she shut her eyes. She could relive the past with its menacing shadows, its loss, she could feel what others could never feel...an unbidden scar that tore her visage apart..._

_The road snaked on ahead, dipping and curving. She shut her eyes, she didn't want to see...she knew what she would feel, she felt it whether awake or asleep, so why? Why now? Couldn't it stop?_

_She heard laughter, her own voice drifting to her ears. "Kohaku!" a younger version of herself squealed, laughing. _

_I never knew how soon the laughter could end...I never guessed..._

_Music reached her then. The same song that played over and over again in her heart, the words resonating through the empty corridors in her life. The very song that had played on the day their worlds had ended. It was the only memory she could truly call her own...the only part of that day that would never change..._

_"Move over!" growled another voice playfully. "Sango! Stop hogging the seat!" _

_"Dad!" he complained. _

_"C'mon guys, can't you keep still for a few minutes?" _

_Sango's eyes widened in anticipation, no matter how many times she heard that voice, it never failed to inspire in her that longing...that need she'd been denied. Her father spoke again, "All right Kohaku, stop it right now. I can't see the road!" _

_The boy laughed, the sound wild and free. That's how it used to be, she realized, so loving, so happy...and we can never live that again..._

_The sudden shrill sound of a horn blared round the quickly approaching turning. A monster of a truck reared up, tearing around the corner, wheels squealing as it skidded lightly, bumping its rear wheels against the railing. Her father swore, wrestling the wheel to keep the car from spinning out of control, but the truck was closing in too fast. Sango screamed, her lips parted in a silent imitation of her younger-self. _

_The tires screeched against the asphalt as the car rolled. No! The truck snarled, engine revving angrily. The driver struggled, fighting the steering. No! The car lurched as her father desperately spun the wheel. His face white as the vehicle slammed against the bridge. And then with a sudden turn the car toppled, ramming against the trucks' side. _

_NO!_

_The vehicle burst into flames, angry tongues of acrid hate that burned with a vengeance. Sango's lips parted in a familiar scream, the same scene, the same day..._

_And_ _every single time...she was dying... _

_She knew what would happen next, she bore the scar on her back...she knew what the flames would do..._

_She knew any minute now she would wake up, biting into her pillow to muffle her screams...to dry her tears on an empty bed..._

_And no one would ever know..._

_They could never know..._

_He could never know..._

* * *

Sango gasped awake, her heart drumming in her ears. The pain writhing through her like sadistic tendrils of hate. The tears had long since dried on her cheeks and she couldn't scream...she'd lost her will along the way...

For the first time in her life she felt afraid...

She'd seen it every night, ever since that day two weeks ago...when she'd heard that song again...

The same song that had haunted her for the last four years of her life...

Now the same dream, the same dread, the same hurt...

She'd thought she'd left it behind, but all she'd done was bury it so deep that it became a part of her...

She'd promised herself, that day on the recovery table...she would try...

Trembling fingers traveled down her spine as she pulled off her gown, lying naked on the bed.

Tears gently slid down her cheeks. "These memories will never go away..." she whispered,"They're a part of who I am, just like this scar..."

Her fingers traced a jagged gash that marred the smooth skin of her back. It curved cruelly, digging into her skin, but it wasn't ugly. She wasn't ashamed of her disfigurement. It was a part of her, she understood that now, it was a testament of what life had offered her. She curled up, it didn't matter, it would never change...she could never be anything but what she was now...

She was alone, she had always been, so why did it hurt so much now? Was she weakening? Why did being strong suddenly feel so...tiring?

_I don't know what I want...I'm not sure..._

_I want to give up, I don't want to always hide this! These tears, these fears...why? Why can't I be happy? _

_Why can't I find what I'm looking for? I just-no...who am I kidding? _

_Why would anyone love my twisted soul? _

Another tear, another cut, another part of her heart lost...

_It will never come back...I can never get this back again.., and somehow the most complicated thing to understand is this loneliness, nothing can compare to it..._

_It seems to surround me, engulfing my hopes, my dreams, drowning my emotions in a tide too strong to escape..._

_Painting my heart in shades of sorrow and misery..._

_ I can never run , I can never hide...and now, the hurt is a part of me..._

* * *

The shrill ring of the phone jolted her from her disturbed slumber. Sango reached groggily, eyes squinting against the morning sun, who the hell was that? Finally her fingers found what they were looking for. The receiver. She grabbed it off its cradle and pressed it half-heartedly against her ear.

"Hello...?"

"Sango!" a voice cried out, "Is this how you worry a poor old woman? Have you no responsibility child? I haven't slept in a week! You never called! How was I to know if you survived or not? How was I to reach you? Did you think of me at all? Where have you been child? I had to call Blue to learn you are now living with a boy! I didn't believe her of course! What is going on?!"

Hysterical tears attacked Sango's eyes, "Kaede..." she whispered, and then the tears came. Kaede knew what she never had to say, she'd been the only one who'd ever cared. "I've missed you so much! Oh Kaede!" the tears clogged her voice making her sound like she had a head cold.

"Sango! What is going on? If you're going to bawl like a baby the very first time I ever call you, I'm going to think you don't appreciate my concern!" Kaede admonished, and then asked in a kinder voice, "Whats happened child?"

"They won't stop...they just keep coming back..." sobs drowned out her voice.

There was a light pause and then Kaede's voice echoed through the phone.

"Sango, you promised me you'd be strong. It's been four ears, you have to stop letting your emotions get in the way. I know what you've suffered, but the rest of the world doesn't, and they don't care either. Come child, you can do this...you are a strong girl. Now show me how strong..."

Sango laughed softly, the tears forgotten. Kaede always knew what to say, it was outdated and repetitive, but it always worked. She'd lucked out that way, when Kaede had taken her in after her father's death. She'd raised her then, at 13 she'd had been ready to give up, let the pain take her. She'd missed them so much...she hadn't believed she could pull through...

But Kaede had...and so she'd tried...

Kohaku hadn't survived either, her dear sweet kind brother. He hadn't made it, and somehow his loss had been deeper. There would always be holes in her heart, she realized, it was something she would have to live with. She nodded and exchanged a few more comments with the old lady, apologizing for her callousness and promising to call again soon. And no! There was nothing going on between her and Kiba!!

Grumbling Sango dumped the receiver back in its cradle and turned around. She shut her eyes trying to get back to sleep only to come face to face with a very smug looking Kiba. She cried out, grabbing the sheets and yanking them up against her chin. "Are you insane?! Don't you know its impolite to enter someone's room without knocking?" she screamed, glaring at him balefully from underneath the covers.

He shrugged, "I figured you were asleep, guess not. So anyway, who was that on the phone? And why were you talking about me?"

"None of your business, and what? You've taken to eavesdropping now?" she asked sarcastically as she threw of the covers and slid her feet into her slippers. It was early, but she was awake now, no point trying to get back to sleep. She paused, "What?"

He was staring at her, hard. Eyes narrowed in concentration as they traveled the length of her body. Warmth attacked her cheeks, it had been awhile now, she'd avoided him like the plague ever since that day. Maybe she was embarrassed? He'd been the one to find her after all. It had surprised her when she'd learned of how concerned he'd been. She'd always thought they hadn't gotten along, but somehow...it felt nice that he cared...

"Stop staring!"

He blinked, dazed. "Staring?" he asked stupidly.

"Jerk." she mumbled passing him and heading for the shower, "When I get out next I better see you gone!"

He muttered something unintelligible but a growl from her had him shaking his head and sauntering out the door.

"Jerk." she whispered softly, shutting the door, a small smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

"Sango! Hey! how you feeling?" Blue waved cheerily at her from across the cafeteria. Sango waved back, smiling. She'd worried Blue more than she'd worried anyone else, the girl had almost had to have been hospitalized herself. Sango shook her head, she hadn't meant to get everyone so worked up, but the song had been a shock. She'd never expected to hear it again...she'd never dreamed she'd have any reason to...

"Hey, I'm fine. Where's Ayame?" she slid into a seat opposite Blue eyes searching for the chirpy red-head.

"Ditching." Blue grinned, sinking her teeth into a slice of pizza, "Out with Kouga. Lucky girl."

"See this is why you should just let me whisk you away once in a while too." Hige complained, an arm casually resting against Blue's chair. "That way we get to bunk and spend some time together!"

Toboe laughed, "Aren't you two getting the roles reversed? Shouldn't Blue be the one begging for quality time?"

"Are you implying something runt?" Hige glared, a dangerous frown marring his features.

Toboe ignored him, "Hey Sango, so where's Kiba?"

Sango frowned looking around, "That's funny, I thought he'd left before me." she shrugged, "Well I'm just glad I didn't have to ride his monster bike again. Once was enough." she turned, returning her attention to her task at hand; which was successfully managing to eat all the food on her tray. She had lost her appetite recently, it felt uncomfortable chewing and repeating the mundane process of eating every now and then when her heart wasn't really in it. It was funny, Hige even thought she was crazy and often offered to finish up for her. Blue never let him of course, but it was the thought that counted.

Sneaking a glance at Blue Sango slid half her hot-dog under the table into Hige's eager palm. "Good boy," she teased in a low voice, winking at him.

He shot her grin before wolfing down the morsel. It really didn't fill him up much, but he was a sucker for good food.

Chuckling she turned away, only to find herself caught up in an intense glare. Her eyes widened slightly and her grip grew limp around the hot-dog.

_Crap, why is he staring like that? _She tried ignoring him, but Kiba's eyes bore into her, questioning and insistent.

"Hey Kiba! Where were you?" Toboe called out, grinning. Kiba shrugged, seeming distracted, but Sango refused to meet his gaze. She didn't want to face the accusations she knew she would see in his eyes. Somehow lately, it was like he knew exactly what the others didn't. That was exactly why she'd been avoiding him the last few weeks. She didn't want him to figure anything out, but that was hard. Her dreams, her nightmares, they had her screaming at points...

She'd tried to keep them quiet, tried so hard to tell herself that she'd seen it before...yet the horror of the flames still burned within her, searing and scorching her heart. She couldn't ignore what hurt so much, and she knew it was foolish to try...

As usual the silent wolf took his place at the window ledge, his eyes still narrowed and trained on Sango's every movement. He knew why he'd gone into her room that morning, it hadn't been just any whim. He'd heard her crying again, screaming again. Ever since that day, she'd been screaming every night. Now the responsible thing to do would have been to barge into her room and demand to know what had happened to have her screeching so much!

But he knew a scream of pain when he heard it, and Sango's cries were exactly that. He watched her, laughing and teasing Hige while ruffling Toboe's hair playfully. Here she was a different person, strong, friendly, happy...Alone she was someone else, reserved, sensitive, hurting...

Knowing these things didn't help him much, she'd been avoiding him all week. He found that strangely frustrating, his days had fallen back into their dull nothingness, without her threats and constant spats, he was strangely empty. He snorted, shifting his gaze away from her face. He saw what the others didn't, he saw the way the corners of her eyes tightened when he watched her, the way the shadows veiled her emotions as she hid herself behind carefully guarded eyes...

She didn't talk about it, and the others had accepted that. He should have too, he knew better than anyone what it felt like to have secrets, but somehow...it wasn't the same...with her he _wanted_ to know...to be there...

_Why?_ he wondered, Why did she make him feel like that? Why was it that every time he was around her, he had the insane desire to shield her, protect her. From what he didn't know, but it didn't matter. All he knew was somehow he couldn't bear it if she was hurt. That day, when he'd found her by the doorway, unconscious and so still...something in him had kicked to life, an age old longing that had burned every nerve of his with a strange sense of panic.

He would have died, he knew that now, if she'd been hurt...he wouldn't have survived...

He shook his head, eyes fixed on the trees. He liked this spot, it was where he always sat, where he belonged. True he didn't talk much, he'd always been the silent one, watching...learning...but there was something about looking around and realizing your friends accepted you for what you were. There was something about knowing that they would give up their lives for him if they had to, or on a less dramatic note, that they'd always be by his side; it gave him confidence.

It was something he'd searched for all his life, and now he'd found exactly that. The pack regarded him as a sort of leader, he never lost control, he never judged them harshly. He was what they expected him to be, the alpha. It was funny how that worked. Before him it had been Kouga, but then the order had reversed, though no one truly acknowledged the hierarchy, there was still the respect directed at him that couldn't be ignored.

He sighed thoughts returning to Sango. he risked a glance in her direction, to find her staring almost wistfully at Blue and Hige. Puzzled he adjusted his position to get a better look at the couple. Sure enough the two were cuddling, he'd gotten used to it over time. They loved each other, it was easy enough to see...but why would that upset Sango?

He raised a brow, eyes reading her face, searching for a hint of her true emotions. She looked sad, lost. He stopped, focusing on the set of her brows, they went angled in a frown. It was strange, she was usually just as careful with her emotions as he was, yet today she seemed unusually..._hollow_.

He watched as she smiled softly, before lowering her head, then unexpectedly she met his gaze...almost shyly. He froze, heart clenching painfully, what was it about her expression that left him feeling so fragile? The emotions that played across her face seemed to freeze his blood, pressing down over his heart. It was pain...and he knew those eyes...they were his own, when he'd lost himself...when he'd forgotten his place...

Those dark haunting pools ringing with a raw hurt that paralyzed him. He saw her, but in reality he saw himself. Torn and broken, searching yet never finding...

_Sango...What are you hiding from me? _

* * *

"Ouch! Oh I'm so sorry!" Sango cried out, cheeks flushing, she'd walked straight into someone. Embarrassed she knelt to pick up her books, someone knelt beside her. the guy she'd bumped into. She blushed darkly, how embarrassing. He reached out calmly, fingers extended towards a few books that lay scattered beside her feet, but she got there first.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you." She handed him his books, lifting her head as she did and then gasped. InuYasha! She knew those gorgeous eyes anywhere!

_Oh my god I just banged into InuYasha?! What the hell? This is not my day! _

"It's fine." He shrugged, "I didn't see you either." Then he paused, "Wait, you're Sango right? Kagome's nemesis?" and then he was laughing, "So it's true! You really do exist! I thought it was just another wild rumor circulating the school!"

Sango stared at him, eyes wide, "Oh...yea, _that_..."

He grinned, eyes flashing a brilliant gold. "You have history now too? So do I, wanna walk together?"

She was still staring at him, mind dazed. Had he just asked her...? Yes! He had! She nodded slowly and fell into step beside him. There was an easy air of confidence that oozed from him, it strangely relaxed her. Before she knew it she was laughing and talking, hardly aware of the people in the corridor who stood gaping at them. He was easy to talk to, to laugh with.

There was no evidence of the surly, reserved half-demon she'd come to expect. After everything Ayame had told her, she'd been preparing herself, but he was quite the opposite! It surprised her, but in a nice way...He laughed, he talked, he joked around and he seemed really happy for some reason. Caught up in his own enthusiasm she too was carried away, it was nice like this. He didn't see her as anything to worry about, he wasn't careful and controlled around her. He didn't treat her any different...

She'd grown so used to the worried looks Blue and Ayame exchanged sometimes when they looked at her, the way Hige pestered her constantly about her health and the way Toboe's eyes widened in alarm at anything out of the ordinary around her. Most irritating was Kiba's concern, it made her feel things...he aroused emotions in her that she'd thought long dead. It frightened her...but with InuYasha it was just Sango, an ordinary girl carrying on a conversation with a not-so ordinary guy. It was refreshing to know that he regarded her as just another person...so satisfying somehow...

"Sango? Hey!" He waved a hand in front of her face, looking concerned, "Hello? Spacing out already?? Save it for class." With a laugh he strode into the classroom. Sango sighed before following him, yea, this was definitely a change.

Her last thoughts before class began were about Kiba. How would he take the news that she was suddenly spending a lot of time with InuYasha? Would he be jealous? Would she care if he was? She shook herself, ridiculous, he wouldn't bother, of course he wouldn't. No point wasting her thoughts on the wolf.

* * *

Sango stepped out of her math class and sighed. Maths was definitely not her subject, but then she was just glad the assortment hadn't landed her in advanced math! She'd have probably died!

"Hey Sango!" a voice called. She turned surprised, InuYasha jogged up to her giving her a comradely grin. "Hey, doing anything after class? Maybe we could grab a coffee and then I could drop you off home?" He didn't seem in the least bothered that he'd just met her and was already asking her for coffee.

"Oh, um...sure, I guess it's ok."

_Way to go Sango_, she cursed mentally, _why do you have to sound so school-girlish now! When some guy finally seems interested in you? Why?_

"Great, well I'm done for the day, do you have anymore classes?"

She looked startled, was the day over already? She hadn't noticed...

For the first time in a while the hours hadn't dragged by, she found that unsettling. The less she spoke to Kiba, the less she saw of him...the more uncoordinated she felt...it was crazy! She hated the guys guts right? Then why was he always one her mind? She'd been avoiding him for days now, and she'd never realized how empty she felt when he wasn't around...laughing at her...teasing her...why did it mean so much now?

"Are you coming?"

Startled, she shook herself, "Coming."

He took her to Rendezvous, it seemed she spent a lot of time there lately. Everyone knew about the little cafe run by the cute fox with the fluffy tail. She hid a smile as she remembered Shippou's scowl when she'd mentioned it to him earlier, he'd certainly not found it amusing to know women referred to his tail as _fluffy_!

"You know this place?" InuYasha seemed disappointed that she did, he'd obviously been bent on impressing her. She found that amusing.

"I live right down the road, so I come here often." she nodded at Shippou who sent her a wink, she knew that look. The boy would pump her for information later, she wasn't stupid. She knew what being seen with InuYasha would imply, but to hell with impressions, hadn't she told herself she didn't care anymore? And so she wouldn't!

Sango relaxed, and for the first time in weeks she let go. She laughed, she chatted, she even sang a bit. InuYasha was so unlike everything she'd come to expect, sure he was a bit crude-his language put Kouga to shame-and his temper was a bit frayed but overall he was great fun. They ordered their drinks, neither of them feeling the need to truly indulge in small talk. It felt as if they'd known each other for ages, there was an easy comfort in being with each other. Maybe they'd be great friends...a girl could always hope...

"What are you thinking?" InuYasha's tone was nonchalant, but she wasn't fooled. She sensed the burning curiosity in him. She didn't understand, what could she possibly tell him that would interest him? Not for the first time she found herself wondering about him. He'd probably never spent much time around humans, around demons either. For all the effort he put into carefully erecting a mask of casual indifference, she saw it in his eyes. His guarded gaze, wary and unsure.

Would she rebuke him too? Would she despise him for his heritage, as the rest of the world did?

"Nothing really, but why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Sango teased, keeping her voice light.

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not here to pump you for information. Though I'm not so sure about the fox!"

She glanced over at Shippou, who sure enough was watching them, eyes shooting questions at her. Oh there would be hell to pay later.

"Hmm, Shippou, he's always been a bit overprotective. don't worry about it."

"Right..." and the conversation suddenly drifted to other subjects. they spoke about art, about music, about dancing and even a little about Kagome. Why she didn't know, but she found herself spilling her fears to him.

"Kagome is so obnoxious! Usually thats a word I reserve for Kiba, but she sweeps him clean off the list! It's like she's out to get me, every time I head for Language she's there! Her stupid taunts are really starting to get to me, which is stupid cuz I am totally capable of displaying self-control. It's just harder around some people!" She was ranting she knew that, but he wasn't stopping her and so she continued, venting her feelings with a sense of relief.

It felt good to talk about her feelings for once, without always trapping them up inside and leaving them for later. She'd compromised too much on herself and it felt strange now to see him sitting there, across her, looking so fascinated. She couldn't see why he didn't stop her, why didn't he change the topic? Wasn't this boring for him? Listening to a girl's problem on the first day he took her out somewhere? Oh god she was making such a fool of herself!

She shut up suddenly, a blush staining her cheeks. "What? you're done? Don't stop now I was really enjoying myself!"

He meant it. The surprise had her giggling, he'd actually meant it. "You were enjoying listening to me whine? You're crazy!"

He laughed, "Maybe I am."

Sango's eyes softened and she smiled, "Maybe you are..."

And the wind carried their words away, weaving its way through the trees and shaking petals lose. A petal landed in her coffee, making Sango laugh. It was that same calm she'd felt before, the same sense of unreality...like nothing was exactly what it seemed...

She shut her eyes, listening to the wind. It felt like there were words threaded through the whoosh of the breeze, like a spell that broke through her barriers, left her vulnerable and weak again...she felt the goosebumps rising along her arm as shivers gently slid down her spine. It was growing colder, the sun would set soon...

"I should go now...I don't want to be late..." Sango grabbed her bag and waved at InuYasha. She knew it was abrupt, but she had a sudden longing...a need to understand...She wanted to talk to Kiba, she missed him. As insane as it sounded, she didn't feel right without talking to him...She needed him...and that unnerved her...

"Sure, It's fine. I'll walk you?"

"Um...no! I'll be all right. Thanks for the coffee InuYasha! See ya!"

And she was gone.

InuYasha stared after her, eyes veiled. She was the only one who had treated him like he was normal, a bitter smile twisted his lips. Normal? Him? That was hilarious, how many times had he heard the words 'half breed' and 'abomination' whispered through crowds as people surreptitiously crept away from him. The only reason people didn't outright disrespect him was because of his father, perhaps he should have been grateful for that? But how could one be shunted all his life and be expected to know such emotions...?

Or at least...that's what he'd believed...

He shook his head, watching as the girl turned the corner. She was different...and that intrigued him...

* * *

Sango shut the front door behind her, feeling strangely empty. Kiba wasn't home, it was 5:30, he was probably at work. She sighed, she'd been hoping to see him and yet...a part of her had been afraid, worried even...

Kiba would see through her, see her in the way the others never could. She hated that...it frightened her, made her feel weak...like she was losing control...

She knew him...He was the silent one, always watching, always noticing...and she'd seen it in his eyes, when she'd caught him staring at her in break. She felt the familiar constricting of her throat as the world began to spin.

Oh no, I guess I never realized how tired I've been the last few days...

She stumbled across the room, sinking wearily into the couch. The world spun again, her eyes grew heavy.

I'm so...sleepy...

* * *

Kiba groaned as he held his head closer to the shower, washing away the sweat and dirt from his body. The water always relaxed him, it let him think, let him breathe...

He shook his hair out, it was time to leave. His shift had been canceled for the night, Cheza hadn't shown up, so he was free for the rest of the evening. He was relieved, his school had been taking a back seat lately, what with Sango and practice and work, he'd been too tired to touch his books. He probably had a mountain of work waiting for him when he got back.

He groaned again, resting his head against the cool tiles of the wall. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Kiba grabbed the key from underneath the porch light, cursing Sango as he did. Stupid woman, forgot to leave the door open for him. No consideration what-so-ever! Still grumbling he shoved open the front door and stepped in. The house was dark. Confused, his eyes raked the room, being a wolf he wasn't at much of a disadvantage in the dark.

Shrugging he threw the switch. Light flooded the room. It took him one second to take in the scene. Sango, sprawled across the couch, completely still. Ice screamed through his veins as he vaulted across the table and reached for the girl.

"Sango!" his arms slid around her body, lifting her and cradling her against his chest.

She jerked awake, eyes wide with confusion.

"Kiba! What are you doing?" she struggled, a blush warming her cheeks.

He stared at her incredulously, still in his arms, pressed against his chest. "You were sleeping?" he growled, a strange light filling his eyes.

"Of course, I-" she paused, suddenly nervous. He looked mad...

"Stupid Idiot!!" he yelled, "Do you know how worried I was? I walk in and find you lying there on the couch looking like you passed out again! Don't you think before falling asleep wherever you want? You gave me a heart attack! Not easy to do, that!"

She flinched. "I was just tired, didn't think you'd make such a big deal out of it."

"Tired..." he mumbled, looking awestruck, "I swear sometimes you amaze me..."

"What? Just sometimes?" she teased, eyes shining with laughter.

He stared at her in amazement, he'd never seen her smile so much, specially in his presence.

"All right, what do you want?" he demanded, eyes narrowed in distrust.

Sango pouted, looking clearly put out. "What did I do?"

"Don't play games with me..."

" What is your problem? You are such a jerk!"

He laughed, grabbing her as she made to storm away. He pulled her against his chest, "You're way to easy..." he whispered against her ear.

She gasped, cheeks flushing as she struggled away from his grip, "Jerk." he heard her mutter as she threw him a glare and retreated to the safety of her room.

Almost at once the laughter faded from Kiba's eyes. He leaned against the couch burying his face against a cushion. The burning was still there...the horror and the panic was still pumping through his veins. He'd been so sure...so sure something had happened to her...

He shuddered, drawing in a rasping breath. He'd been so..._afraid_...

Shaking his head he threw the cushion across onto the next couch and headed for his room. He really had a lot of work to do...

* * *

Moonlight filtered through the curtains of Sango's room, illuminating the girl on the bed. Shades of silver highlighted the room, giving every object a strange dream-like quality, painting the world in shadows of an illusion. This was the time she liked best, when the rest of the world wasn't around to scrutinize her every move, her every breath...

She shut her eyes, staring at the darkness within her. It blocked out the light, hiding reality as it drew her under...and still sleep wouldn't come.

Frustrated Sango got out of bed. She saw no point in wasting her time trying to sleep when it avoided her so insistently. In a way she was glad, at least one night she would be spared the same fears, the same hopelessness...she would be able to pretend she was normal...

She tip-toed out her room-she didn't want to wake Kiba-and headed for the kitchen. As she crossed across the room towards the kitchen, her attention was suddenly captured by another door. The studio, she hadn't been in there since that day...she hadn't dared...

But tonight felt different. Hesitating for just a minute, Sango quickly strode across the room and reached for the door. She needed to see inside, why she couldn't tell, but the desire overwhelmed her.

The door swung open silently, inviting her...

Slowly and very carefully Sango stepped into the room. Why did it feel like she was trespassing?

Her eyes swept the room and then she saw it, propped up in its stand beneath the window, his guitar...

A sad smile tugged at her lips as she gently knelt beside the instrument. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, reaching out and stroking the strings, there was no mistaking the longing behind her touch, the tenderness with which she swept her hands down its body. She'd never learned to play it herself...but Kohaku had loved it so much...

Light suddenly flooded the room, she spun around.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Right yes this is the fourth chappy. Sorry its late but had some trouble with inspiration and have been swamped in projects! :P

But please R&R

And if you could share my story and help me get a few more review I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
